memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Troublesome Minds
(Pocket TOS) | author =Dave Galanter | editor = | publisher =Pocket Books | format =Paperback | published =June 2009 | pages =384 | ISBN =1-4391-0155-8 | date =Late 2270 | stardate = |}} Blurb ;From the back cover :First contact becomes an interstellar incident when the Starship Enterprise™ responds to a distress call from an unknown ship and saves the life of a man left to die by his own people. Berlis, member of a telepathic species calling themselves the Isitri, claims not to know why those from his homeworld want him dead. Captain James T. Kirk wants to believe him, but the damage is done: the Enterprise can neither leave the stranger to die nor turn him over to those who would kill him. :Berlis seems harmless, but his people say he cannot live among them: his telepathy is so strong that their wills are subsumed to his. The same fear that compels the Isitri to seek the death of one of their own drives the neighboring Odib people toward genocide. For every time a "troublesome mind" dominates the Isitri, the Odib pay the price in their own blood. :With Spock becoming erratic under Berlis's influence, and the Isitri begging Kirk to allow them to destroy the man who threatens their existence, matters take a disastrous turn when Berlis makes his way back to Isitra...and an entire world falls to his whims. Summary References Characters :Berlis Aknista • Bannatyan • Bithnush • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Chista • Cordell • Das-Dosiame • DeSalle • Epiltan • Golo • Gralow • Kenachin • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Leonard McCoy • Meshu • Kevin Michaluk • Elizabeth Palmer • Louis Prescott • Sa-Gahnesaam • Montgomery Scott • Sektu • Sentell • Sheh-Keshemger • Sketel • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Totrostav • Nyota Uhura Cheshu • Zefram Cochrane • Eklan • Phillip Green • Juah • Kor • Onro • Stalin Starships and vehicles :Copernicus • • Newton B-29 Superfortress • Locations :Akawri • Isitra Colony First • Isitra Zero • Odib • Sao 533 • Zeta Tau Nu Dalinga Bektab • Organia • Russia • Vulcan Races and cultures :Human • Isitri • Odib • Vulcan Klingon • Melcotian • Rigelian • Romulan States and organizations :Federation • Isitri Council • Odib High Congress Soviet Union • United States of America Other references :astronomical unit • disruptor cannon • Feinberg scanner • Impressionism • Jefferies tube • laser probe • mind meld • mind-ripper • nentizene • phaser • photon torpedo • plasma coolant • shield • telepathy • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • "troublesome mind" • universal translator • World War II Appendices Related media * Star Trek: The Motion Picture – Novel appears to be set very close to the end of the Enterprise's five-year mission (late in the year 2270), owing to Spock urgently seeking out information on the Kolinahr discipline as a result of this story's ending events. Images troublesome Minds.jpg|Cover image. troublesomeMindsB.jpg|Cover image. spockTM.jpg|Spock. Connections Timeline External link * category:tOS novels